Possible Impossibilities
by HesMyLullaby
Summary: Ginny and Hermione both like the same guy (Malfoy) while at summer camp. Slash-beware.
1. Pansy's Services

Fic Info:   
  
Title: Possible Impossiblities  
  
Summary: I suck at summaires, so.yesh....let's see...ginny and draco end up going to the same summer camp that they were sent to becuz they had good grades in school (theyre smart...? lol...) anyway, GW/DM slash so...just warning you...  
  
*G* =Ginny's thoughts  
  
*D* =Draco's thoughts  
  
*H*=Hermione's thoughts (you get the picture....)  
  
(any other letter...you'll figure it out....)  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Fan-bloody-tastic." Ginny Weasley said to Hermione Granger, looking across the mess hall at the Slytherin table.   
  
"First day of camp and I already know I'm doomed."   
  
"Why?" Hermione said, trying to follow her stare.   
  
"Malfoy's here."   
  
"You're kidding me. I didn't even know that bloody arse-hole could read."   
  
Ginny smiled at Hermione, who was shaking her head at Malfoy.  
  
"Ugh...and these uniforms! They're horrible!" Ginny looked down at herself, wearing a red t-shirt and orange shorts, representing Gryffindor. The Slytherins wore grey t-shirts and black shorts. "At least THEY don't have to look like bloody bumble bees." Ginny said, rolling up her shorts. She sat back down and looked over at Malfoy again. Hermione hadn't taken her eyes off of him.   
  
"Herms? What are you staring at?!?"   
  
"I never noticed how amazingly....gorgeous Malfoy is."   
  
Ginny twisted her face into disgust. "Hermione! Ew!"   
  
"Come on, Gin. That doesn't mean I love him or anything!"   
  
Ginny looked across the room at him again. He had a magnificently trimmed muscular body- but not *look-at-me-I'm-so-on-steroids* buff. But buff enough.   
  
*G*  
  
Herms is right- he is pretty hott....wait..what are you saying, Gin?! Draco Snotnose Slytherin *I-could-buy-and-sell-you-ten-times* Malfoy is NOT hott.   
  
Okay, maybe a little.  
  
"No. Ew."  
  
*G*  
  
Maybe a lot.  
  
***  
  
"Let's see...first up...we've got...er...ah."   
  
"What?"   
  
"We've got swimming."   
  
"So?"   
  
"With the Slytherins." Ginny cringed.   
  
*G*  
  
Shit! Malfoy is going to see me half-naked in my swimsuit!  
  
But hey, I'll get to see HIM half naked too....ew, Gin, stop.  
  
"Haha, Gin, you really crack me up."   
  
"What did I do?"   
  
"I saw that silly little grin on your face! You wanna see Malfoy in his swim trousers, don't you?!"   
  
Ginny pushed Hermione, her mouth open in disgust. "Eer...no, 'Mione!"   
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, you know I sure can't wait to see him...."  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
Hermione laughed, shaking her head at Ginny.  
  
*H*  
  
I know she likes him. But hey, besides the fact he's a complete ass hole, what's not to like?  
  
***  
  
Malfoy was sitting on the pier, Pansy Parkinson beside him, when Ginny and Hermione walked up to the lake. Crabbe and Goyle were both sitting on either side of them, and they all were laughing and talking. Ginny saw Pansy nudge Malfoy, gesturing towards her and Hermione. Malfoy looked disgustingly pleased, having found someone to pick on.   
  
"Hey, there, Granger. How's that scar head boyfriend of yours doing? Has he dropped dead yet?"   
  
He looked back at the other three Slytherins, whom were all laughing. He threw Hermione a smirk. "Oh, well, if it isn't MISS Weasle. Has that house of your been comdemned yet?" The other three were now crackling with laughter, and Crabbe gave Malfoy a high five.   
  
"Why don't you go screw yourself, ferret face!" Hermione shouted back at him, glaring at him. Malfoy went slightly pink as the memory of the ferret-incident in his fourth year came back to him. But he quickly retalliated.   
  
"You better watch yourself, Mudblood." He said, glaring back at her.  
  
Hermione gritted her teeth and grabbed Ginny's arm, pulling her over to the other side of the lake. She slumped down in a bench, facing away from the group of Slytherins, who were still laughing. "Filthy, nasty, horrible Malfoy. He'll pay, one of these days." She said, still gritting her teeth. Ginny hadn't heard her though. She was now standing on the pier, watching as Malfoy pulled his shirt off over his head, letting it drop down onto the pier. He jumped into the water, the water splashing onto Pansy. She let out a shriek as the cold water hit her, and she stood up, squinting her eyes and hugging herself. Malfoy broke the surface, whipping his blonde hair out of his face. Ginny smiled softly, watching him. Pansy pulled her t-shirt over her head, revealing the skimpy little bikini she was wearing. It tied around her neck, and the sides of the bottom piece tied as well. Malfoy swam up to the edge of the dock, grabbing her ankle and pulling her in. She screamed as she fell in the icy cool water, emerging from it's depths and wiping her eyes, splashing the laughing Malfoy. But soon, she was in his arms, and they were floating there, kissing.   
  
Ginny rolled her eyes in digust, losing interest. She looked down at Hermione, who still looked fumed. Ginny sighed. "We should just ignore them. Let's just have fun." The two pulled off their own t-shirts. Ginny was wearing a conservative one piece- a plain red color. Her mouth dropped open when she saw what Hermione was wearing- a bikini similar to Pansy's- only without the ties. It was printed with Hawaiian flowers, colored bright oranges and pinks. Hermione ignored Ginny's baffled expression and dove into the water, disappearing beneath the surface. Ginny, suddenly feeling nervous in her one piece, wrapped herself in a towel and sat back down on the dock, looking back over at Malfoy and Pansy, who were still holding each other, whispering things to one another.   
  
*G*  
  
I wish I had someone like that....  
  
Someone like Malfoy...  
  
GINNY! STOP!  
  
Hermione floated on her back, looking up at the sky. She went under the water, emerging again, looking over at Malfoy and Pansy. They were now playfully splashing one another, Pansy grabbing Malfoy and dunking him under, laughing as he came back up, splashing her. She tried to overcome the longingness- but she wanted it too much.  
  
*H*  
  
Pansy has it good. She has someone to love.  
  
Pfft. What am I saying? Malfoy!?  
  
He IS pretty hot....  
  
Draco held Pansy close again, closing his eyes. He kissed her, holding her tighter. When their lips parted, she gave him a sly smile, looking down at the water, and then back up at him. She raised an eyebrow at him, and he smiled back at her, looking quickly around. She ducked under the water, tugging his swim trunks down under the darkness of the water. Draco closed his eyes above the surface, trying not to smile too much. Pansy broke the surface, sucking in air. He put his hand around her head and she raised her eyebrow again, and he nodded, gently dunking her beneath the surface again.  
  
*G*  
  
Is she.....ohmigosh she's NOT! Pansy is NOT giving Malfoy head right in the middle of public! Look at that silly look on his face! What a whore she is!  
  
*H*  
  
God, he is just too gorgeous.  
  
~*~  
  
So, here's the scoop on my new fic.  
  
Hermione and Ginny both like Malfoy, but niether of them know that the other likes him....are you seeing where this is going?  
  
OBVIOUSLY, Pansy and Draco r like, *close* so we'll just see how this all simmers out....  
  
hope you like how its starting off- tell me what you think and whether or not its a good idea....  
  
sara 


	2. Someone Needs Help With Anger Management

Fic Info:   
  
Title: Possible Impossiblities  
  
Summary: I suck at summaires, so.yesh....let's see...ginny and draco end up going to the same summer camp that they were sent to beuz they had good grades in school (theyre smart...? lol...) anyway, GW/DM slash so...just warning you...  
  
*G* =Ginny's thoughts  
  
*D* =Draco's thoughts  
  
*H*=Hermione's thoughts (you get the picture....)  
  
(any other letter...you'll figure it out....)  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
The Gryffindor girls sat around the campfire that night, talking. The counselors had walked off for a bit, leaving the teenagers alone. "Did you see that Pansy Parkinson slut earlier today? She was snogging that Draco Malfoy idiot like mad- right in the middle of the assembly hall!" One girl said, her blonde hair shimmering the the firelight. The others nodded.   
  
"She's such a slut!"  
  
"Whore!"   
  
"Bitch!"  
  
Ginny sighed, resting her chin in her hand, staring into the fire.   
  
"I have a bloody brilliant idea!" The blonde girl squealed suddenly. They all looked at her.  
  
"I say we ambush the Slytherin girls cabin tonight. Give them a little....surprise."  
  
The other girls squealed and whispered furiously in excitement. The blonde girl hushed them, her expression one of excitement as well.   
  
"Now, we'll have to be sure they're asleep. It won't be good enough if they're awake when we attack."  
  
"We should use shaving cream!"  
  
"Or honey!"  
  
"Booby-traps!"  
  
"Shhhh!" The blonde girl said, looking around, making sure no counselors had overheard their plotting.   
  
They huddled together, whispering, some giggling. Ginny and Hermione sat apart from them, staring into the fire.  
  
*G*  
  
Draco is really hot.  
  
*H*  
  
Draco is really hot.  
  
***  
  
The girls crept quietly up the marble stairs towards the marvelous stone building that was the Slytherin cabin. One door was labeled "Girls", the other "Boys". They walked into the girls' one, trying not to laugh. They all began to draw their wands- all except for Ginmy and Hermione, who kept to the back of the group. "This is so stupid! We're gonna get caught and sent home!" Ginny whispered furiously to Hermione.  
  
*G*  
  
And then I won't get to see Draco in his swimming trunks again.  
  
The blonde Gryffindor girl gently pushed open the door to the girls' room, after they'd climbed the stairs inside the entryway. They were all asleep- wearing little blindfold things on their eyes. Their beds were draped with silk, their black comforters matching fabulously with the silver hangings that fell around their headboards. The furniture was oak painted black, an entire wall on the far side of the huge room covered in mirrors. The girls looked around in shock. Their wands drawn, they began casting spells- honey dripped across the silk bedsheets, shaving cream surrounded the Slytherin's sleeping heads. Strings setting off traps were placed strategically around the room, hooked to various buckets of....things. Ginny turned around to leave, becoming bored with their childish acts. But when she did, she ran smack into....  
  
Draco Malfoy. "What the hell are you bloody bitches doing?!?" He said loudly. All the Gryffindor girls froze in place, turning to face him. Some of the Slytherin girls began to wake up, looking around in a sleepy horror. Ginny hadn't moved a muscle since she'd laid eyes on Malfoy. "Get the hell out of here!" He yelled, glaring at them when he saw Pansy wiping honey from her arms in disgust. Ginny swallowed.  
  
"What are YOU doing in the girls dorms, Malfoy?" Hermione shot at him, glaring.  
  
Malfoy stood, thinking of a comeback.  
  
"Shut the bloody hell up, you filthy mudblood." He walked up close to her, so close she could feel his soft break on her face. His sweet breath...   
  
"You disgust me." He growled, glaring down at her.   
  
"Jerkoff." Hermione retalliated.  
  
"Mudblood."  
  
"Arse-hole."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Ferret-Face."  
  
Malfoy hesitated. "...err....bitch!"  
  
"You already called me that."  
  
"So? I...uhh...really meant it!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Just shut the hell up."  
  
"Trying to boss me around now, are we, mudblood?"  
  
"You did it again!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You've called me that 3 times now. You sure are original."  
  
"Would you rather I called you a Potter-whipped-mudblood-fucking-bitch-frizzball-with-no-life-arse-hole?"  
  
Hermione's face flushed with anger. She reached up a hand and smacked Malfoy hard across the face, gritting her teeth with fury. Pansy ran up to her, pushing her away from Malfoy-hard. Hermione fell to the floor, glaring up at Pansy. She stood back up, still glaring at Pansy who was now touching Malfoy's face where she had hit him. Hermione pulled Pansy back away from him, facing her. "It's sad when the girl stands up for the guy, now isn't it?"   
  
Pansy screamed as she tackled Hermione to the floor, pulling at her hair. The two rolled around, scratching and clawing at one another. Hermione grabbed a handful of Pansy's raven hair and pulled, and Pansy let out a shrill scream. All the girls in the room darted towards them- the Slytherins pulled Pansy back, the Gryffindors grabbing Hermione.   
  
"Just let it go!" The blonde Gryffindor shouted. "Come on, let's just go!"  
  
"What about what you did to our room?!?" Moaned a Slytherin girl, who was only wearing a spaghetti-strap shirt and boyshorts.   
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, pushing the girls off of her and pulling out her wand. She said a spell, making the mess disappear. "Harmless camp fun always ends up like this with you bloody Slytherins, doesn't it?" She mumbled, pushing past Malfoy and out of the room. The other Gryffindors followed suit, mumbling mean things under their breath.  
  
***  
  
The Slytherin girls arrived in the assmebly hall- late. All of their shorts were rolled up, so short you could see their butts when they bent over. Pansy's shirt was tied up, looking like a middrift. Her green glittery thong stuck out of the back of her shorts, making her look even sluttier. The Gryffindors stared at them in digust as they filed in, taking seats in front of them, crossing their long, slender legs.   
  
"Weclome, girls. Today we will be discussing inter-house communication." Professor McGonagall said, looking out at all of them.   
  
"Despite past differences and beliefs, we wish to have harmony throughout our school and summer camp- meaning two houses such as yourselves may get along."  
  
Some girls let out moans and grunts, displaying doubt amongst the crowd. Some of the first year Gryffindors smiled, wanting to make friends with the "cool girls" from Slytherin. If only they knew....  
  
"Fat chance. As IF I am ever going to be friends wth that frizzball Granger." Hermione heard Pansy say. The two girls sitting beside her nodded. "I mean, look at her. She's a walking encyclopedia- wow, that sure is hot." She said sarcastically. She continued with an impression of Hermione. "Oh, look at me, I'm the virgin bookworm, Hermione Granger! I wanna grow up and become a professor at Hogwarts, just like my idol, Professor Lockhart- so maybe I'll end up with no brains in the end!" Hermione stood up, her chair screeching across the floor.   
  
"Shut up, you bitch!" She yelled.  
  
Pansy whirled around, looking at her.  
  
"Miss Granger! I do not want to hear that language! One more outburst and I'll have to ask you to leave! Now sit!" Professor McGonagall said sternly.  
  
Pansy smirked at her as she sat down, her face red with anger and embarassment.  
  
Pansy and her cronies started giggling uncontrollably as the professor continued with her lecture. Pansy turned around, looking at Hermione. "I hope I didn't hurt your feelings, Granger. I would never wanna see your face any more hurt then it is now." The other Slytherins burst out laughing again, and Hermione felt anger building up inside of her. "Oh, how's Potter, by the way? Still Dumbledore's favorite? Oh well, the Dark Lord will get him soon. Then we won't have to worry about him anymore, eh?" Hermione jumped up again, everyone but Pansy disappearing from her vision.   
  
"At least I'm not the bloody SLUT who gives head to Malfoy in the lake in the middle of public, or has sex right in your domitory!"  
  
The entire hall went quiet, looking over at the two. Pansy's face was now redder then Hermione's, and she jumped up, jumping over her seat and tackling Hermione down. The two were at it again, Pansy's fingers wrapping around Hermione's throat. Professor McGonagall pulled them apart, and two counselors came and held them apart. "You two! Detention hall for the rest of the day! A counselor will speak with you!" The counselors led the two out of the hall, the eyes of everyone else in the hall following them.  
  
~*~  
  
Interesting hahaha. I am trying to make it dramatic and funny at the same time. I hope its working.  
  
I'll update sooooon, but I'm tired now, so I'm gonna go to bed...and dream about Pierre from Simple Plan... *pulls self out of daydream* sorry....  
  
I'll update asap  
  
sara 


	3. Every Secret Needs A Squealer

Fic Info:   
  
Title: Possible Impossiblities  
  
Summary: I suck at summaires, so.yesh....let's see...ginny and draco end up going to the same summer camp that they were sent to beuz they had good grades in school (theyre smart...? lol...) anyway, GW/DM slash so...just warning you...  
  
*G* =Ginny's thoughts  
  
*D* =Draco's thoughts  
  
*H*=Hermione's thoughts (you get the picture....)  
  
(any other letter...you'll figure it out....)  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
"I am very, very disappointed in both of you." The female counselor said, pacing back and forth in front of the two, her arms crossed over her chest. "I want you to identify the problem between yourselves and FIX it." She said sternly, stopping in front of them, glaring at them. The two just stared back at her like they hadn't even heard her. "Miss Parkinson," She said, sitting down at her desk opposite them. "Could you please explain to me why you decided to attack Miss Granger today in assembly?"  
  
Pansy rolled her eyes. "Cuz she's a stupid son of a-"   
  
"Miss Parkinson, please make your response APPROPRIATE."   
  
"Whatever....because I hate her."  
  
"And why's that?"  
  
"Because......just because."  
  
Hermione could tell Pansy was less then ready to tell the counselor about her little *lake incident* with Malfoy. So Hermione decided to make it a little easier for her.  
  
"It's because I saw her giving Draco Malfoy he-"  
  
Pansy started coughing loudly, cutting Hermione off. The counselor was confused. She looked back and forth between the two- Hermione, glaring at Pansy, who was pretending to be going through some kind of sporatic coughing fit.   
  
"Miss Parkinson, is there something you need to tell me?" The counselor, whom still hadn't told them her name yet, asked Pansy once she had finally stopped hacking.  
  
Pansy's expression was one of sheer shock. Like a deer in the headlights of a Mercedes SUV- she'd been caught. "Uh...hmm....err...."  
  
"Miss Parkinson."  
  
Hermione tried not to let her statisfaction form a smirk on her face- but this was just too much. Pansy glared at her.  
  
"Miss Parkinson I want to know what is going on right now." The counselor said sternly.   
  
Pansy still remained silent.  
  
"Miss Parkinson- now!"  
  
"OKAY! I gave Draco Malfoy a fucking blow job, okay? You got a problem with that?!?" Pansy pulled a pack of cigarettes of the elastic of her shorts, pulling one out and lighting it with her wand. Horrified, the counselor grabbed the box of cigarettes and the one that was pressed between her lips, making them disappear with a wave of her wand.   
  
"Miss Parkinson I think we have to have a little talk..." She said angrily, getting up and grabbing Pansy's shirt, gently pulling her from the room.   
  
"Miss Granger," she said to Hermione when she reached the door. "You may leave."  
  
***  
  
"What happened in there?!" Ginny said, taking Hermione's arm as she emerged from the administrative building.   
  
"Let's just say....Malfoy is going to have to find a new whore to service him from now on."   
  
Ginny's mouth dropped open. "You ratted her out?!" Hermione nodded. "Well, really she ratted herself out, but, initially, yeah, I got that bitch put in her place."  
  
***  
  
Pansy wasn't seen at dinner that night- nor was Malfoy.   
  
***  
  
"Draco," said the Slytherin boys' counselor, Mark. "Tell me what's going on here."  
  
Draco's expression remained blank. "She's my girlfriend."  
  
"Does that give you two the right to be doing such things at such a young age of 16?"  
  
"Why would we have to have a RIGHT? We can do what we want."  
  
"Draco, I just wanted to make sure that's ALL you were doing.....IS that all?"  
  
Draco smirked at him. "Wouldn't YOU like to know."  
  
Mark sat back in his chair. Draco had been the most difficult one since the beginning of the summer. Always finding ways to get himself out of trouble, always arguing. Draco had already sat in that chair at least twenty times since camp started- for so many different reasons Mark couldn't even recall them all. Mostly being rude to administrators, disrupting assembly, food fights, and causing havoc in the Gryffindor boys' dorms. And, of course, he'd given Mark an attitude each and every incident. This was no different.  
  
"Yes, I would. And you're not leaving until the truth is out."  
  
Draco shifted in his chair. What was this shit?   
  
"I guess we'll be here all night, then." Draco retalliated, smirking.  
  
Mark nodded. "So be it."  
  
***  
  
Pansy was in tears in the mess hall the next morning. Draco walked in soon after her, noticed her crying, and walked hurriedly over to her, draping his arm around her and escorting her back out of the hall, the door closing behind them. They sat down on a bench, Pansy still sobbing. "What happened?" Draco said, pulling her hands from her tear-stained face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"She....*sniff*....she...."   
  
"She....who's she?"  
  
"The counselor....*sniff*"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"She...knows....about....it....us....and....*sniff*....she....told me....I was ...too....*sniff* young....and...."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"And....she...." Pansy looked over at him. "She owled...my *sniff* mother!"  
  
Pansy broke down into tears, falling into Draco's arms. "They're supposed to *sniff* keep our meetings *sniff* confidential!"  
  
Draco's heart had skipped a beat. He knew Pansy's mother would go straight to his father about it, and Draco would end up being brought home and given the whole "I expected more from you then this" and "You've really disappointed me" speech....once again. Pansy was terrified.  
  
"My mother is going to *sniff* kill me." Pansy said, sitting back up and wiping her eyes. "She's gonna kill me, bring me back to *sniff* life, and kill me again."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Pans. She can't control you."  
  
"But she does control my shelter, and my food and clothing and my money! Dammit Dray, she's gonna put me out on the streets!"  
  
"Pansy, cool it! It's not like your pregnant or anything."  
  
Pansy didn't repsond, she just kept wiping her eyes.   
  
"You AREN'T....are you?" Draco said nervously.  
  
~*~  
  
Cliff hanger.  
  
MUhahahaha.  
  
I'll update soon.  
  
sara 


	4. Daaaaaamn

Fic Info:   
  
Title: Possible Impossiblities  
  
Summary: I suck at summaires, so.yesh....let's see...ginny and draco end up going to the same summer camp that they were sent to beuz they had good grades in school (theyre smart...? lol...) anyway, GW/DM slash so...just warning you...  
  
*G* =Ginny's thoughts  
  
*D* =Draco's thoughts  
  
*H*=Hermione's thoughts (you get the picture....)  
  
(any other letter...you'll figure it out....)  
  
Mynuet- wow what a pleasent review. Okay first of all, have you even read ANY of most of the other HP fan fics? Some are even more off of HP then I am. But this is fanFICTION, correct? Entitling us to some freedom in the plot department. And, in plot, there are needs for different personalities- but, like I was saying, in most other HP fanfics, Draco is either depressed, or some kind of sex god; Hermione is either a smart-mouthed bitch or a lovesick geek; Pansy is so ever changing in each one that I don't even know how to describe her. But, I have one final question. If (assuming you HAVE read other HP fics) you found a need to single out MY fic, out of the ten billion other ones just like it, then I am just gonna let this roll of my back. Good critisism is always welcome on my behalf. But why don't you go check out some other HP Draco or Hermione fics. Tells me if THEY are 'in character'.  
  
Shree- thankies!!  
  
Ella264- my loyal reviewer lol thanks  
  
tr- pansy is skinny in this, yeah. thanks for the reviews  
  
Evil Slytherin Child- haha (cough/bitch/cough) wait till you see the rest lol. thankies!!  
  
headstrongalways (shannon)- hahaha "is that a monkey in your pants?" "Uh, no......yesss...." hahha good times! thanks for the review see you at school (dun dun dun) tomorrow  
  
Priz- hahaha thank you!!  
  
oreo69not96- well i'm glad :) thanks  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Pans.....you aren't....right? Pans?"  
  
"Oh bloody hell no."  
  
Draco's went back down to normal heart rate. "Ah, Merlin..." he mumbled to himself.  
  
"I am gonna get it....bigtime."  
  
"Pansy, no you're not."  
  
"Oh, you don't think so? Dray, my mother gave me 'the talk' when I was six years old. And then again when I was ten, and then again when I was fourteen, and then right before I came to camp. And every time she told me she clearly added, 'Now Pansy, don't you be doing anything like this until you're married, mmmkay? It'll only bring disappointment to the family name'." Pansy broke into tears again. "I'm gonna disgrace the family name!"  
  
Draco didn't know what to say. He'd 'disgraced the family name' too many times to count- this was nothing new to him. "No...you're not, Pans."  
  
Pansy stood up, wiping her eyes again. "I can't talk to you right now....I need to...think about some things...." She took off, walking hurriedly up towards the Slytherin building. Draco ran his fingers through his hair, standing up. He walked back into the mess hall, plopping down beside Crabbe and Goyle.   
  
"What's going on?" Crabbe asked him, taking a bite of his bagel. Draco waved him off, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.  
  
*  
  
Hermione watched him from across the mess hall, apleased smile on her face. Ginny looked somewhat disguted by it. "Hermione, what's gotten into you?"  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"How can you find pleasure in his pain?"  
  
Hermione shot Ginny a look that said *oh-come-on*.   
  
"'Mione that's just....horrible." Ginny got up and stomped off, sitting down at the other end of the table. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked back over at Draco. He was staring hopelessly at his food, his shoulders slumped. Even in pain he looked beautiful.  
  
*H*  
  
Daaaaaaaaaamn.  
  
Ginny rested her head in her hand, staring at Draco.  
  
*G*  
  
Merlin, can he get any hotter?  
  
***  
  
Pansy could be seen huddled in corners, surrounded by her pack of Slytherin girls throughout the day. Hermione didn't exactly feel good about it, but then again.....yeah, she did.  
  
*H*  
  
Heh....heh.....heh...  
  
***  
  
Ginny and Hermione sat in pottery class that day, both of them blindly forming the hunks of clay in front of them into bowls. They were both staring at Malfoy. He kept screwing up his bowl, bending it this way and that. Finally, he just got so frustrated that he smashed it with his fist and pulled out his wand, charming it into a perfect bowl. He smirked at it, wiping off his hands. Pansy sat at a table across the room, staring blankly at the mound of brown clay that was sitting sitting, untouched, in front of her. "I wonder what they said to her," Ginny said, looking down at her pottery wheel. "She looks really shaken."  
  
"They might'a gave her a talk or something." Hermione mumbled, trying to focus on her bowl and not Draco.   
  
"Do you really think just telling her about sex would make her react like that? I mean, come on, Hermione, we both know she's done it with Draco, it would be nothing new."  
  
"Ginny! Please! I am trying to work!" Hermione snapped at her, rolling her eyes. The thought of Draco and Pansy made her feel both sick and green with envy at the same time.   
  
Ginny, taken aback by Hermione's attitude, looked back down at her project, feeling hurt.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, the owls flew in with the post. A letter fell into Hermione's hands, and she pulled it open.  
  
"Hey, Hermione!  
  
How's summer camp? I hope everything is OK, I haven't heard from you in a while.  
  
Tell Gin I said hello.  
  
Love,  
  
Harry"  
  
Hermione sighed and folded the letter back up.  
  
Right now, she had more important things- even more important then her boyfriend- to think about.  
  
And right now, that more important thing was walking into the mess hall. His bright crystal blue eyes met hers....and her heart skiped a beat....  
  
*H*  
  
Daaaaaaaaaamn.  
  
~*~  
  
Haha....had to break the lovely moment of the eyes meeting with a funny thought lol....  
  
check out my role playing site on xanga (its almost like fanfiction LIVE lol)  
  
http://xanga.com/darana_allen  
  
sara 


	5. Slytherin Goddess

Fic Info:   
  
Title: Possible Impossiblities  
  
Summary: I suck at summaires, so.yesh....let's see...ginny and draco end up going to the same summer camp that they were sent to beuz they had good grades in school (theyre smart...? lol...) anyway, GW/DM slash so...just warning you...  
  
*G* =Ginny's thoughts  
  
*D* =Draco's thoughts  
  
*H*=Hermione's thoughts (you get the picture....)  
  
(any other letter...you'll figure it out....)  
  
***New NOTE*** -- (whatever is written in between...) -- are journal entires....mmmmmmkay??  
  
*****newnewnew note ***** I'm back- i have risen from the ashes. you people were going insane w/o this fic...so... here ya go.   
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
-- I really do hate him. From the depths of my soul. I have such a loath for him. I wish death upon him. I want to see him die. But too bad, because he's my teacher and there's nothing I can do about it. What kind of teacher gives homework at a SUMMER camp?! And in bloody POTTERY class?!? Ugh. How fruity can you be- teach pottery class AND assign homework in it. GRRRRR.  
  
Oh, and Draco is really hot.--  
  
Hermione closed her journal, sighing. Ginny walked into the room, plopping down on her bed. Hermione looked over at her.   
  
"I bet you're wondering why I'm so mad." Ginny said, looking up at the ceiling. Before Hermione could say anything, Ginny began.  
  
"Okay, so there I was, minding my own bloody buisness, and who happens to approach me? None other then the little whore herself. Parkinson had some real nerve. Went off on me for being involved in your little attack on each other, claiming I must have told you to piss her off....when really that bloody bitch started it! So of course, I called her a slut and walked away. I s'pose she's telling on me right now." Ginny made a small *hmph* noise, clenching her fists.   
  
"Ignore her." Hermione said, locking her journal away in her trunk. "I've gotta go."  
  
***  
  
Hermione walked along the lake, and she spotted Draco Malfoy standing alone, skipping stones across the surface of the water. Her breath caught in her throat. He looked at her, stopping what he was doing- a piece of his silvery blonde hair falling in his eyes. She could feel his eyes running length of her body. She felt naked all of a sudden in her spaghetti strap tank top and short daisy dukes, her now straight brown hair falling around her face. She grew closer to him as she walked, pretending she hadn't noticed him.   
  
"Oy, 'Ermione."  
  
She stopped in her tracks. He'd called her by her first name. Hell, he'd CALLED her.  
  
"Er..... yes? .... Um.. I mean... what do you want?" She sputtered. He waved her over, and she had to use every bit of her strength to push forward and approach him. She could smell his cologne and she realized he wasn't wearing a shirt.Why the hell was she looking at his feet?!  
  
"Sorry about all this shit with Pansy," he said. 'WHAT?' Hermione thought, 'He has FEELINGS? He knows the word 'Sorry' exists?!'  
  
"Er, it's alright."  
  
"Nah, really. She's a bitch."   
  
Hermione looked up at him, he was looking out across the water. He continued, raking a hand through his hair. "Which is why we broke up today."  
  
"You did?"  
  
He nodded. "I couldn't take her drama. She was too much." He looked over at her. Were they actually having a civilized conversation?! He looked at her- her straight brown hair falling around her shoulders; she tucked it behind her ear and he noticed the chipping pink nail polish, and the silver hoop earrings. He suddenly wanted to know what else she had pierced...  
  
"Hermione, I... I'm sor-"  
  
"Um, excuze me," a voice came from behind them. The two turned, looking for the source, just as it continued. "Can you 'elp me find my cabin? I came to camp late." Draco's mouth dropped open. This girl- her heavy french accent and long black hair, tan skin, bright blue eyes, glossy pink lips, black lined eyes, tight white tank top that didn't reach the top of her very short jean shorts, revealing a line of her tan middle- looked like a goddess. She raised an eyebrow, waiting for a response.  
  
"Erm.. yeah, sure," Draco said. She smiled.   
  
"'ere, zis iz the pay-pair zey gave me," she said, handing him the sheet of paper in her hand. He took it, noticing her french manicured nails. His eyes followed her hand to her hair where she tucked it behind her ear, and he noticed the diamond earrings. He looked down at the piece of paper. She was in Slytherin.  
  
"I am transferring to 'Ogwarts zis year," she said. "I am from Beauxbatons. Zey suggest I come to zis summer to... get to know everyone before term starts." She paused, smiling. "I guess I vas lucky to meet you first." She smiled warmly at Hermione, who gave her a quick smile before looking away. She already hated this girl. She'd ruined the moment. By.... bloody being so damn pretty. No, scratch that, Hermione thought. She's not pretty. Hell, she isn't even cute. She's GORGEOUS.  
  
Draco handed the paper back to her. "Er, you're in Slytherin." He stuttered. "I'll... I'll show you where to go."  
  
"Oh, zank you! I vas afraid I vould be lost! By zee vay, I am Ella. Ella Kinsington." She stuck out a hand. Draco took it, still gaping.  
  
"D-Draco. Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Draco! Now, shall ve? Zeez bags are 'eavy!"  
  
Draco hurried and grabbed her bags. "This way."   
  
Hermione watched them walk away, anger pulsing through her veins.  
  
***  
  
That night at dinner, Hermione watched Ella from the Gryffindor table. She was laughing and carrying on with Draco and his crew, as if they were old friends.   
  
Hermione gritted her teeth, shovelling a spoonful of mashed potatoes into her mouth to keep from screaming. Ginny was mesmerized.  
  
"Mione, have you seen that new french girl? I think her name is Bella or something."  
  
Hermione slammed her spoon down, startling Ginny. "It's Ella," she said through gritted teeth. "And yes, I HAVE had the pleasure of meeting her." She said sarcastically, before getting up, her chair screeching across the floor, and storming out of the mess hall.  
  
~*~  
  
More soon. I had to make it short- sorry!!!  
  
sara 


	6. What A Skank

Fic Info:   
  
Title: Possible Impossiblities  
  
Summary: I suck at summaires, so.yesh....let's see...ginny and draco end up going to the same summer camp that they were sent to beuz they had good grades in school (theyre smart...? lol...) anyway, Ella/DM slash so...just warning you...  
  
*G* =Ginny's thoughts  
  
*D* =Draco's thoughts  
  
*H*=Hermione's thoughts (you get the picture....)  
  
(any other letter...you'll figure it out....)  
  
***New NOTE*** -- (whatever is written in between...) -- are journal entires....mmmmmmkay??  
  
******************************************************  
  
"...and I 'eard zey live in zis tiny little house zat iz falling apart... I almost feel bad for zem."  
  
Ella paused, the other Slytherin Girls staring at her.  
  
"I zaid almost." She finished, twisting a piece of her black hair around her finger with an evil smirk. Sh'ed already become one of the pack- one of the Gryffindor/Potter hater Slytherin girls. But... not only had she become one of them.... she'd also become the leader of them.   
  
The girls' giggles subsided as Ella noticed Hermione Granger walking towards them. Her hair was pulled back, little star-shaped earrings in her ears. Her grey t-shirt covering up the bathing suit she wore underneath it. Ginny was at her side, clutching her towel, pulling on Hermione's shirt sleeve.   
  
" Mione, I don't want to go swimming!" She cried. "Look! There's Ella Kinsington and her little gang...." she stopped walking. "No. No way at all."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll go by myself." She dropped her towel by the dock, giving Ella a polite smile.  
  
"You guys gonna swim?" She said, holding back a smirk. Ella shook her head, before getting up and arrogantly walking away, the other girls following. Hermione smiled victoriously before slipping her t-shirt off over her head, revealing that same Hawaiian-flower printed bathing suit. Just as she dropped it onto the dock, someone ran past her, jumping into the water, splashing her. She shrieked, hugging herself, watching the surface of the water.   
  
Draco Malfoy broke the surface, whipping his hair out of his face, laughing at her. She blushed, slipping off her flip-flops and pulling the hair-tie from her hair, letting it fall around her shoulders. Draco raised an eyebrow at her and she smirked, jumping in. She came up right in front of him, her cheeks burning a deep scarlett color. Draco laughed. What the hell was going on?! He smiled at her.  
  
"I never got to finish telling you before..." he began, treading water. She bit her tongue. She didn't want to ruin this moment by saying something stupid... he continued. "I'm... er.... sorry for all that shit I did before. It was mostly Pansy telling me to hate you.... that and the fact my father would have my head if he knew I was associating with muggle-borns..." He shrugged, swishing the water with his bare shoulders. "Can we call it a truce?"  
  
Hermione tread water, hardly able to believe what was happening. Had he just.... apologized?!  
  
"Um...er..."  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
Hermione looked over at the shore, searching for the source of the voice calling her name. Her eyes widened.  
  
Harry was standing there, his suitcase in hand, a huge smile on his face, waving at her. She looked back over at Draco. "Um..."  
  
"I'll catch you later." Draco said, before wiggling his eyebrows at her and going under, disappearing beneath the surface. She watched as he reappeared on the ladder, climbing up onto the dock and grabbing his towel, giving her one last flirty look and walking off, meeting up with Crabbe and Goyle, who were leaning against the door to the mess hall. Hermione sighed, swimming over to the dock, getting out and wrapping her towel around herself, just as Harry came onto the dock. He wrapped his arms around her.   
  
"Hermione, oh, Merlin, I've missed you." He said as he hugged her. Hermione patted his back, watching over his shoulder.... her eyes widened. Ginny was walking towards Ella Kinsington and her group of Slytherins, who were laying sunbathing on the deck. Boys were leaning against the outside walls of the assembly hall, watching them. Hermione watched as Ginny walked up, sitting down beside Ella. Hermione pushed Harry away. "Shit..." she mumbled. She took off down the dock, hurrying up towards the deck, hoping she'd get there before Ginny did too much damage. But as she walked up, she caught a bit of their conversation.  
  
".... and she's dating that lunatic, Potter.... honestly, you'd think she'd do better..."  
  
Ginny was trying too hard to fit in with them- and she'd crossed the line. Hermione turned on her heels, walking back towards the dock. She walked around the lake, Harry running up to her. "Mione, what's wrong?"  
  
She walked around him, anger pulsing through her veins. Just as she thought that moment could not get worse- she saw Pansy Parkinson walking towards her, smirking.  
  
"'Lo Potter," she snarled. "Long time no torture. How've you been getting by without me?" She gave him a sadistic smile, tossing her hair behind her shoulder.  
  
"Get the fuck out of my way, Parkinson," Hermione growled, clenching her fists.  
  
"Aw, what're'ya gonna do, Granger? Sic your scar-head boyfriend on me?"  
  
Hermione's knuckles turned white as she clenched her fists even harder. "You.... you... fucking skank!" She yelled. Pansy gasped, looking horrified, just as Hermione pulled back her arm and hit her with all her might. Pansy stumbled backward, her hand flying to her nose.  
  
"You bitch!"  
  
Pansy tackled Hermione to the ground, and the two rolled around on the ground, pulling each other's hair and scratching at each other. Harry backed away, his eyes wide. People gathered around them, some making cat noises, some chanting "Cat Fight!"  
  
Soon a professor came and pushed through the crowd, pulling the two apart.  
  
"You two! MY OFFICE! NOW!"  
  
~*~  
  
More soon. Sorry for the extreme shortness. I have homework. So sue me.  
  
sara 


	7. He Was A Skater Boy

Fic Info:   
  
Title: Possible Impossiblities  
  
Summary: I suck at summaires, so.yesh....let's see...ginny and draco end up going to the same summer camp that they were sent to beuz they had good grades in school (theyre smart...? lol...) anyway, Ella/DM slash so...just warning you...  
  
G =Ginny's thoughts  
  
D =Draco's thoughts  
  
H=Hermione's thoughts (you get the picture....)  
  
(any other letter...you'll figure it out....)  
  
New NOTE -- (whatever is written in between...) -- are journal entires....mmmmmmkay??  
  
[i got this idea from the parent trap...]  
  
"You two have been causing a rucus since the first day of camp!" Professor McGonnagall shrieked, slamming her fists on her desk. Pansy and Hermione sat in the chairs opposite her, their legs and arms crossed, both looking in opposite directions.   
  
"This will NOT continue!" The professor said, straightening her glasses on her nose. "You two will stay together in the isolation cabin until you can make amends."  
  
The two looked over at her, horrified looks on their faces.  
  
"WHAT?!" They cried in unision, uncrossing their legs and arms, gripping their armrests. The professor nodded.  
  
"You heard me. Now, go get your things."  
  
Ginny sat alone in her cabin that night, staring at Hermione's empty bed, bored out of her mind. She stared up at the ceiling, clucking her tongue, random questions coming into her mind. She sat up and pulled out a Tootsie pop from her drawer, and pulled off the wrapper, examining it.  
  
"Hm," she said to the empty room. "I wonder how many licks it really takes?"  
  
She licked it.  
  
"One..."  
  
"I sleep better on Swiss goose downfeather pillows," Pansy scoffed, dropping her bag on the floor beside the tiny cot, a disgusted look on her face. Hermione sat on her bed on the other side of the room, rolling her eyes. She pulled out the pictures she had with her and started to pin them up on the wall beside her bed. Pansy watched, pretending to be checking her make-up in the dainty mirror in the corner. She watched Hermione pin up a picture of Gilderoy Lockheart, zooming through the air on his broomstick and winking at her through the picture.  
  
"You still like that insane old prat? Honestly, Granger...." Pansy said, smoothing a layer of lip gloss over her pursed lips.  
  
"And you still like Malfoy, even though he doesn't like you?" Hermione retalliated, sneering. Pansy glared at her through the mirror, angrily tossing her lip gloss back into her purse and turning on her heels towards Hermione.  
  
"We're here to be nice to each other, Granger, so why don't you try NOT being a complete bitch for once in your life? Hm?" Pansy said, before smirking at her and going back to unpacking her things. Hermione shrugged.  
  
"I guess it's because I'm surrounded by stuck up bitches, it's just sort of rubbing off on me." She replied calmly, unpacking as well. She didn't even turn around as Pansy let out an angry cry and stormed out of the cabin, slamming the door behind her. Hermione grinned victoriously at the empty room and went back to unpacking, humming softly to herself.  
  
Draco wasn't sure what the hell he was doing... just randomly walking around, his hands in his pockets, his gaze on the ground. A chain hung from the pocket of his black Dickie's shorts, an Oakley trucker hat on backwards atop his head, kicking at the ground with his worn Vans. Pansy hated when he dressed that way- namely the reason he decided it was over. She was always trying to change him.   
  
Draco sighed and took off his hat, smoothing back his hair and putting his hat back on again. Just then he heard the sound of flip-flops smacking against someone's feet, and looked up just in time too see Ella walking towards him, pullig her long black hair back into a ponytail. She noticed him and smiled.  
  
"'ello, Draco," She said, stopping in front of him. Her spaghetti-strap tank top was tight on her, and her uber short jean shorts were low-cut and revealed her tan middle. Draco didn't return her smile, just gave her a small nod. Her smile faded into a soft smirk as she came closer to him.  
  
"I vas just looking for someone to 'ang out vith... and I find you! I do not zink zis iz a coincidence, do you?" She took another step closer to him and slipped her arms around his neck, suddenly pulling him towards her and kissing him full on the lips. Draco, too stunned to do anything, didn't kiss her back, just stood, frozen.  
  
"Ella... " He said, gently pushing her away. She folded her arms over her chest. Oh that chest, Draco tried to stop thinking. "I don't like you like that."  
  
"Who zayz I like you like zat, hm? Maybe I just vanted someone to... " She paused, running a manicured finger from his neck to the top of his pants. "... satizfy my.. cravings...." She smirked. Draco swallowed hard, pushing her hand away from him as it crept down his pants.  
  
"No, Ella, I don't think that's-"  
  
But she ignored him, pushing him against the wall of the assembly hall, kissing him again and slipping her hand down his pants.  
  
The sound of flip-flops could be heard again... coming around the side of the hall...  
  
"What the fuck?! Oh my sweet Jesus!"  
  
The two broke apart, looking for the sorce of the noise. Pansy stood there, her mouth wide open, gazing in shock. Ella smirked at her.  
  
" 'ello Pansy! Funny to zee you 'ere, hm?" Ella cooed. Draco looked back and forth between the two, confused and terrified at the same time. His lips were red from kissing, and his hat was sideways on his head, a scared look on his face.  
  
"Uh... aw, fuck..." He said, before taking off, buckling his belt.  
  
Okay, yes, i have FINALLY updated. but here's the scoop... I'm moving into a new house when I get back from vacation so I wont be able to update until like august 14-15th-ish. Ok?   
  
check out the xangurr for more...  
  
-Sara 


	8. Oh Please

I'M SORRY FOR BEING GONE SO LONG DON'T HATE ME!

Fic Info:

Title: Possible Impossiblities

Summary: I suck at summaires, so.yesh....let's see...ginny and draco end up going to the same summer camp that they were sent to becuz they had good grades in school (theyre smart...? lol...) anyway, Ella/DM slash so...just warning you...

---------

The water was warm as Hermione dipped her feet in, swishing them back and forth, leaning back on her hands on the pier and sighing softly. Someone came up behind her.

"Mind if I join you?"

She turned around, recognizing the voice with a smile. She nodded and scooted over, letting Draco sit beside her. He let out a sigh.

"If Pansy or Ella has said anything to you, I apologize in advance," he said, adjusting the trucker hat on his head. Hermione shrugged.

"Not like I care what they have to say, anyway." She said, scrunching her toes up uner the water. She really did care- they were her competition. He leaned to the side a little, his arm brushing hers.

"There's that mid-summer dance coming up..." he said, his voice unsure. "Are you going?"

She shrugged. "Maybe, if I find someone to go with. I guess."

"You aren't going with Potter?"

"No, I broke it off with him."

"Oh really? Any specific reason why?"

Hermione shrugged. "I like someone else."

Draco could feel a grin forming on his lips. Him? "You aren't gonna tell me who, are you?"

Hermione shot him a smile and a shrug. "I don't know. Maybe. Eventually." She looked over and the two exchanged a smile, before Hermione burst out laughing and pushed him in the water.

----

It was like a game of Telephone amongst the Slytherin and Ravenclaw lunchtables.

"I heard they made-out." A blonde girl proclaimed, nodding with wide eyes.

"No, they soooo did more," another butt in. "I heard she gave him a hand-job."

"You guys are so wrong! He had sex with her!"

The tables erupted into fits of gasps and giggles and more whispers as Hermione walked into the mess hall, taking her seat next to Ginny. Ginny looked over at her.

"Where have you been!" Ginny screeched, smacking Hermione's arm. "You're late to everything now!"

Hermione shrugged and unfolded her napkin. "So what?"

Ginny scowled. "You're setting a reputation for yourself, you whore." She said, half-kidding. Hermione chuckled as she watched Ginny spear at her food with her fork, crushing it to bits, muttering angrily to herself.

"It'll get you no where!"

"Oh Ginny give it a rest." Hermione said through soft laughter. "Don't be jealous."

Ginny's mouth dropped open, like a deer caught in headlights.

"I'm not...I'M NOT!" She slammed her fist on the table, and hit her fork, sending food flying towards the Slytherin table.It landed just beside Ella Kinsington, who screamed and jumped up, acting like someone had just sprayed her with toxic chemicals when the food hadn't even touched her. The Gryffindor table erupted in laughter and the Slytherins glared at them. Ella stopped screaming finally and approached Hermione.

"I 'ave my eye on you, Granger," she hissed in her heavy French accent before shooting her a dirty look and walking to the bathroom, soon to be followed by her fan club of first years.

Hermione shook her head.

Ginny sat frozen.

It was deadly quiet.

Until Crabbe let out an enormous fart and the hall exploded in laughter once more, as though the episode had never happened.

---

dead for thought right now but im working on a longer one, have no fear

-sara


End file.
